Before delivering coils to a customer, a manufacturer of the coils or another entity may be required to test one or more locations within the coil in order to confirm the properties of the coil (e.g., material properties, mechanical properties, or the like). As such, different apparatuses and methods are needed to take samples of coils as the coils are unwound.